


Bugsy's Lucky Day

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bugsy is too curious, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Crack, Dark Crack, Dark Humor, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki cums like a hose, Loki is an erotic test subject, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, WARNING: generous use of obedience disc, absolutely ridiculous stuff, loki's library, no Loki/GM, sexual shenanigans on Sakaar, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: Loki lands on Sakaar and immediately finds himself in the clutches of the Grandmaster’skind of - sortof adopted daughter-Bugsy. She’s a chimera of different creatures (with a petite body, diaphanous wings, enormous eyes, and certain other peculiarities). And she’s also a mad scientist to boot, bent on experimenting on Loki in many crazy (and sexual) ways.





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> EmeraldRoseQuartz and I, Latent_Thoughts, have teamed up to create an extremely ridiculous tale. Consider it a proper crack fic, with lots of shameless smut and dark humor. You've been warned.

Another day. Another party. Another irritating distraction from her ever-so-much-more-_ interesting _ studies.

Not that being in the Grandmaster's Court was _ bad _ , per se. It was just so _ busy. _ True, there were always so many _ interesting _ people and creatures and species for her to observe, forced to mingle and carry on under threatened imprisonment or worse, which did indeed help to pass the time - most of them had no idea how they got here. Oh, she loved that glorious moment of complete confusion when they first arrived, all flustered and raw and reactive...it was just so...so... _ interesting _. 

But then that moment would pass - usually either by death or imprisonment - and she would still be at the party...waiting for the next _ interesting _ thing to grab her attention.

With a sigh, she adjusted the massive glasses on the bridge of her nose, her antennae twitching slightly as the breeze carried the unusual scents and pheromones past her receptors. Nothing too exciting, just the party goers and the ever-changing odors of the Wasteland.

Leave it to GM to host a party in the trash heaps. She stood fidgeting next to an out-of-the-way piece of junk. Her fingers rapidly drummed the edge of her drink as she looked around, watching all the strange and wonderful species the Grandmaster...eh…”invited” to stay in his inner circle. Their feelings about being included in this exclusive social group was obvious from their body language - some thought it was a great honor...and some would give a limb or two just to escape. She giggled at the thought of amputating one of the legs off of the lean, tall creature chatting nervously in front of her, of watching them try and hop to freedom. Ooooh, but then she could _ study _ the limb, watch the muscles and nerves twitch and flex, get a better understanding of that particular anatomy…

No, no...it would be a waste. No one got away from the Grandmaster unless he _ wanted _ them to get away.

Not that she ever worried about leaving. She had hatched here, and the Grandmaster was the first person she saw. The apparent rarity of her species made her a particularly treasured addition to his collection - according to the records, her egg had been discovered out in the Wasteland by a scrapper, and even _ she _ didn’t know where she was from. The Grandmaster, however, loved to refer to her as a descendent of fairies and sprites… or bugs and birds, depending on his mood.

But it was her natural curiosity and obsession with learning that really kept him intrigued by her. She was always looking closely at _ anything _ new that she could dissect, examine, disassemble...sometimes even reassemble, though that part wasn’t nearly as fun.

And the _ information _ he found for her! That in itself made her want to stay forever. So many books and ship’s logs and databases and computers and parchments and all manner of knowledge just fell from those ugly holes in the sky and were brought to her. Those were her favorite days, when a new piece of literature or a scientific research paper showed up, and in the chaotically messy space she called her room, she could lay on the bed of webs that she had built for herself and pour over it for _ weeks _.

Her least favorite days...were party days. Like this one. Where she was meant to be _ shown off _ . She sighed again and began bouncing her knee as she rested on the piece of junk, awkwardly twisting in the uncomfortable, fashionable clothing. Soon this tiresome affair would be _ over _ and she could go back to her room and-

{{{ THUD }}}

A cloud of dust rose from the middle of the party, right in front of the Grandmaster, and when it cleared...there was a body.

It was wearing mostly black, with hints of dark green, and there were some gold and silver accents on the long jacket. It had black hair on top of its head, though given that it was face-down and clothed she couldn’t tell if it had hair anywhere else. The clothing looked leathery but obviously of very high quality, not like the lost raiders or scavengers that usually fell from the sky. No, something about this one was different...it was..._ interesting _.

Her gossamer wings twitched.

The Grandmaster hardly seemed phased by the sudden and violent interruption, though the band stopped and they were all gawking at the thing that had just landed in front of them. With a wave of his wrist, the Grandmaster had them playing again, and he kicked the creature over with his sandaled foot so it was right-side up.

“So...what do we have here?”

The being was...well, unconscious and dirty from the impact. But even covered in the dust of this filthy planet, he - and she now saw it _ was _ a “he” - had perfect longitudinal bilateral symmetry from the top of his head to the bottoms of his booted feet. No scarring or trauma on his pale, non-scaly, bald skin; his parted lips exposed little white bones in his mouth (“Teeth”, she reminded herself), and they were all perfectly lined up and flush, with no gaps indicating that any were missing. Eyebrows, cheekbones, nose, earlobes... _ ears. _ It was all there…

He was _ PERFECT. _

She hadn’t even realized that she had left her secluded little piece of junk and had moved to just behind the Grandmaster’s legs, staring transfixed at the thing, until she felt a heavy hand slap her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, then did her best not to groan at the pain that came after. It was a well-intentioned gesture from the Grandmaster, but it still hurt her delicate little body.

“So, what’s up, doc? Is our new guest gonna make it?”

Close to the ground, she scuttled up to the boy - no, the _ man _ \- that lay unmoving in front of her. She gently attached the mandatory obedience disk to his neck, careful to see if it would wake him. It did not. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“OK,” she buzzed with her usual intonation of nervous excitement. “Examination time…let’s see let’s see...”

First, she poked at his shoulder. Good GODS he was heavy! Those muscles felt like corded steel, and he barely budged even when she gave him a second, harder shove.

“Oh, he’s very sturdy, Grandmaster. Very sturdy indeed. I don’t believe he was damaged at all by the impact.” The Grandmaster hummed approvingly, and she continued.

Second, she bent her antennae down in front of his mouth and felt his breath, picking up everything the air that escaped him could tell her - warm blooded, complex internal organ system, LOTS of pheromones _ oh my goodness _, and it seemed the last thing he’d eaten was...grapes…

“He shows no signs of illness...all chemical indicators appear to be healthy,” she said as her antennae flicked and responded to the stimulation.

Last, she bent over his face, looking intently at all his features - they were almost TOO perfect...like he was the model from which all other men were made slightly _ less _ perfectly. She gently reached over and opened his eye. Under the lid was a beautiful iris in a shade of green most unlike any other green she had seen in her whole life - jewel-like, sparkling in the dirty sunlight of Sakaar. She almost lost herself in those colors...until she noticed that eye was focused on her.

Ohhh no he was conscious.

“GAAAHH!” He gasped and slapped her hand off his face, then struggled away from her, trying to get to his feet.

“EEEEEE!” She shrieked and fell backward, barely able to move her wings out of the way before landing with a hard bump.

“Ooooh!” Grandmaster clapped giddily. “Feisty!”

The man knelt on the ground, breathing heavily, his long dark hair covering that perfect face and those _ unbelievable _ green eyes. She couldn’t stop staring at him...he was...he was... _ fascinating. _ Her eyes went wide and her wings started to flutter unconsciously...

“Where...am I?” the man growled, and as he looked up he made eye contact with her. She froze...except that her wings would _ not _ stop fluttering. At all.

His attention turned to the Grandmaster.

“Hello, hello, newcomer! Welcome to Sakaar, glad you could join us.” Grandmaster simpered with his usual mirthful grin. “And, ah, what’s your name, tall, dark and handsome?”

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief…” he began to stand, and she realized just how _ tall _ he was, towering over her…

“Lucky? That’s your name?”

“What...? No,” the man stopped and gave the Grandmaster a look of utterly confused frustration. “Loki. Lo. Ki.” He said, using his hands to indicate the separate syllables.

“Got it, Lucky. And you _ are _ so lucky to have found us here, we were just getting into the swing of this lovely soirée and now we have a _ prince _ in attendance! Hey everybody, come meet Lucky!”

The Grandmaster put an arm around Lucky’s shoulder, which was quickly and unceremoniously brushed off. Gasps went through the crowd as the new stranger backed away from the lamé-clad Ruler of Sakaar.

“I don’t know who you are or..._ what _ this place is, but I must return to Asgard immediat-“ With a quick click, the man spasmed, falling back on the ground in a heap of limbs and dust. The little obedience disk flashed rapidly as it left him incapacitated...but surprisingly, not unconscious. He continued to jerk violently in the dirt and stare wide-eyed at the equally-surprised party goers.

_Oooo...he is VERY sturdy!_ _I wonder why…how… _She kept her distance, but could not turn away. Nor could she hide the curious and excited smile spreading across her face.

Grandmaster turned to two huge creatures with multiple heads and more arms than necessary, tapping the control device thoughtfully on his chin, an evil but excited grin focused in the prince’s direction. “Get him to the Gladiator quarters. I think he’ll do well in the pits.”

Her antennae twitched nervously as the golems picked up the convulsing newcomer. _ Ohhh no no no. I need to know more about him. He’s just TOO...interesting! _

She carefully approached the Grandmaster and gently tugged on his flowing coat. He turned and looked down at her, a soft and endearing smile replacing the more malicious expression.

“Ah, yes, Bugsy?”

“Sir...Grandmaster, your majesty,” she started, maintaining the practiced humility she had learned to use when asking for something from him. “I...before you send him to fight...could I, if it suits you, and only at your pleasure-“

“Get ON with it…” he said, though not unkindly.

“May-I-please-take-him-back-to-my-room-and-study-him-further-I-promise-to-keep-him-in-fighting-condition-but-I-think-there-might-be-more-to-him-than-we-can-tell-right-NOW-so-”

“Bugsy!” He cut her off, and she instantly shut her mouth, staring at him through those thick glasses with giant, pleading eyes.

“Bugsy, baby,” The Grandmaster knelt down so he was eye level with her. “Of COURSE you can study him first! That’s what I adore about you, you little spitfire!”

She squealed with delight and jumped, her rapidly fluttering wings carrying her high above his head in excitement, and she floated down slowly, grasping her fidgeting hands together. With that, she scurried over to the stranger, still held by the two-headed monstrosities, and slapped a purple-colored patch on the other side of his neck. His pupils became pinpricks - either from panic or from the fast-acting drug - and as the patch changed from opaque to translucent over the course of the next several seconds, his emerald eyes eyes fluttered and closed. The obedience disc deactivated, and he went limp.

“Take him to Doctor Flutterbug’s room,” the Grandmaster redirected the hulking creatures, then turned back to her. “And you know the rules - your pet, your responsibility.”

“Yes, Grandmaster - thank you!” she said. And with that, the party resumed, the mysterious man was carried to the city, and she followed them closely as they took him across the Wasteland, floating through the air on her restless wings and considering all the _ interesting _things this creature could reveal to her...


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself in the clutches of a mad scientist.

Loki awoke with a start, feeling as though he had been pricked all over his body with a pin. Disorientation reigned in his consciousness, making his memory foggy. The only thing he was certain about was that he was lying on his back.

Then, he felt a gentle, fluttering touch on his shoulders and he tried to focus on his surroundings. It was hard, for his mind was flying in different directions. He felt like he was inebriated.

He was in an odd, brightly coloured room, with countless curiosities strewn all around and no sense of order. 

How did he even get here?

Then, his eyes fell upon the creature who was touching him, and all the memories came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Bifrost, Hela, his fall, the annoying man with those ridiculous clothes and…  _ her _ \--with her absurdly large eyes and antennae. And  _ wings! _

Startled, he pushed her hands away and sat up, realizing that he was on some sort of observation table. He wanted to be on his feet, but just the movement of sitting up gave him head rush. 

“Oh! Please don’t misbehave! I don’t want to have to use the disc again,” she said hastily, her hands still hovering about him.

“The... _ disc _ ?” His eyes widened. What was this tiny wench talking about?

“Yes, on your neck. I--It’s for safety reasons,” she explained, now wringing her hands together, her wispy wings fluttering behind her.

With his head still spinning, he felt around his neck with his hand and found a strange, button-shaped metallic object attached to his skin. He tried to pull it off but it didn’t budge.

“What does this do?” he asked her carefully. He knew that he should be panicking, but for some reason his heartbeat was still mellow.

She gave him a look that appeared to be both pitying and pleading. “Um…it attacks your nervous system to incapacitate you, but  _ only  _ if you misbehave.”

“Release me,” he ordered, his anger rising, though his demeanor remained muted. This was no way to treat a person, more so a  _ prince _ .

“What?”

“I said, release me this instant!” he bellowed--or tried to, as much as he could while disoriented. “I’m a prince, a king regent, for that matter, and you can’t keep me here like a captive!”

She took a step back from him, her bespectacled eyes widening. “You’re not a captive.”

“Then what exactly am I?”

“You’re my new specimen. For observation!” A touch of enthusiasm entered her voice then, making Loki feel even more uneasy than before.

“I’m no one’s specimen.” He moved to rise from the table, but it only made his head swim faster.

“No, no, please don’t try to get up.” She bit her lip, looking somewhat nervous now. “I’m a doctor, you see. I need to observe you.”

“I’m not sick, except for whatever you did to disorient me,” he muttered, eyes narrowing at her.

“Of course not sick, you’re the  _ perfect _ example of a man,” she claimed, completely ignoring his accusation.

That remark gave him a pause. “What?”

Her cheeks grew pink, then, and her wings fluttered so much that she began hovering beside his bed. What a strange creature…

“Well, you see, I’ve never before seen a man so perfectly made. You’re a beautiful specimen. And sturdy too. Gods, your muscles are  _ hard _ ,” she gushed, still fluttering. “This is why I want to study you!”

While her observation did stroke his ego, it wasn’t enough to dissuade him from his goal of escaping her clutches.

“Where are we?” he snapped impatiently, looking down at himself and noticing, for the first time, that he wasn’t wearing his Asgardian clothes. There was only a thin sheet covering his lower half.

“Umm, my apartment?” she replied. “It’s pretty spacious, you know. I have separate rooms for every activity. You’re in the observation room, you see. You may move around here, when you’re not being all angry and confrontational. I’ll feed you, don’t worry!”

Norns, she talked too much!

“Realm! What  _ realm  _ is this?” he asked, breaking her non-stop babbling, though it almost gave him a headache to snap at her..

“Sakaar,” she squeaked. “You landed here through a wormhole. Everyone does. They crash here and then they stay forever.”

“I’m from Asgard. It’s another realm. I need to go back,” he tried to explain, but she shook her head.

“No one leaves Sakaar. At least, not without the Grandmaster’s permission.”

“Who is this  _ Grandmaster _ ? What exactly has he mastered?” He ran a hand through his hair slowly, willing his arm to complete the action.

“He’s the ruler of this planet. You know, the one you spurned when you landed here. In that garden party?”

“You call  _ that  _ a garden?” he asked caustically.

She hovered closer to him and her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. “Don’t say that in front of him, he’d be displeased and send you to the fighting pits. I can’t keep you here, then.”

Once again, her hands landed on his shoulder, trying to push him on his back. He was not having it.

“No one tells me what to do. Your grandmaster of nothing can go and shove his--”

“Oh oh oh, is someone calling my name?”

A man slid against the doorway of the room--the same man who had butchered Loki’s name and acted with way too much familiarity.

The girl turned around and gasped, looking very distressed all of a sudden.

“Your majesty, Grandmaster! I was just trying to explain to him the conditions of his stay on Sakaar,” she hurriedly mumbled, waving at Loki.

The man--Grandmaster--looked over at Loki and smiled in a way that made his skin crawl. “Ah, of course! Have you confirmed that it’s a  _ he _ ?”

“Yes,” she replied, pulling the sheet off Loki’s groin, exposing him to the man’s leering gaze.

“Hey!” Loki struggled to cover himself, but she pulled the sheet away and gave him a pointed look that he didn’t understand at all.

“Oh, look at that!” The Grandmaster clapped happily, as if he had unearthed a treasure. The little wench joined him, smiling and clapping like she was celebrating something.

Now, Loki usually wasn’t so self-conscious about his manhood, but the sheer objectification rubbed him the wrong way.

He also dearly wanted to correct them both about him being a  _ he _ all the time, but he kept his mouth shut. The less they knew about him and his capabilities, the better it was.

“I think that’s enough,” he grumbled, cupping a hand over his cock.

“Oh no no no, don’t hide that ginormous beauty!” The Grandmaster moved in closer and tried to push his hand off to uncover him once again… but Loki wasn’t having it. A struggle ensued, where the little wench squeaked in terror and Loki held his cock harder than he had ever done to keep the old wretch from touching him.

He also dared to use his magic to throw the Grandmaster off, which somehow activated the disc on his neck. His body felt like it was set ablaze once again as the damned thing crackled to life. 

Loki fell against the bed, writhing in pain. 

He saw the man closing in on his groin again, and the sudden desperation he felt in the moment caused a strange reaction in his body.

His dormant Jotun nature came to the fore, mayhap because he felt like he was on  _ fire _ . The blue took over as he cried out in shock, countering the perceived heat with cold.

The Grandmaster gasped and tried to pull the girl away as ice formed in Loki’s hands. But she stayed close, hovering in the air and watching him curiously.

In the next few seconds, the whole table was covered in ice. 

The Grandmaster and the girl both gaped at him. 

That, Loki had expected.

Suddenly, the agony in his veins died and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he glared at them. “Are you quite done?”

Both of them nodded, and then the insufferable man started clapping again, as though Loki had just put on a show for him.

“Look at it! Oh sweet cosmos, this is truly  _ amazing _ !” The Grandmaster slapped the girl’s shoulder, who was staring at Loki’s crotch like it contained the meaning of life.

Then, Loki noticed… that his crotch--or more specifically--his  _ cock _ , was encased in ice too, just like his hands. And it was hard as a rock.

How in the Nine Realms did he manage to get aroused in such a dire situation?

“How is he doing that?” the Grandmaster asked, pointing at Loki’s cock.

Was this lunatic’s main concern seriously about how his manhood was frosted and still hard instead of how he had just changed his skin colour?

On another note, why was he  _ still  _ blue?

“I… I think I know,” the tiny wench mumbled, finally coming down on the floor as her wings stopped fluttering. “He’s a Jotun! A Frost Giant. Or at least, partly so. They can foster ice from all of their appendages!”

“How do you know?” Loki asked, shocked at her extensive knowledge. 

The girl giggled and winked at him.  _ The audacity! _

The Grandmaster snorted as Loki gave him a baleful look. “Appendages! Yes! Even his  _ pokey stick! _ ”

He moved towards Loki again, and the girl stopped him. “No, don’t touch him! They can cause freeze burns. Even the pokey stick.”

Loki relaxed a bit as the Grandmaster backed away in apprehension. 

But then the audacious little wench stepped forward and grasped his ice encased cock like it was not a bother at all.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped and tried to slap her hands away, but the attempt was sloppy, for his body was still recovering from the effects of the disc _ and  _ the drugs still coursing through his system.

“You can’t hurt me,” she said confidently, picking the ice away from his cock smoothly. It all came off like a frozen mold.

She then handed it to the Grandmaster, who giggled in response and ran away with it. “I’m going to put this to use!”

“Wha--” Loki just stared after him in shock. Did he really want to know what use the insane man was going to put it to? No, he didn’t. 

Then, he felt a warm grip on his cock, and looked down to see that the wench was holding it with both her hands. It twitched happily.

“S-Stop,” he muttered, grasping her wrist. But his hand was still covered in ice and hence, it slipped. “This is uncivil!”

She giggled and began to stroke him, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

“You’re so pretty in blue. Do all Jotuns change colours? I thought they were all blue. Which makes me hypothesize that you’re only  _ part  _ Jotun. And… oh my, your penis is textured too,” she commented casually, like she was discussing the weather instead of his genitals. “I did my research on Jotuns, you know, but I couldn’t get any information on their reproductive parts.”

Loki opened and closed his mouth, unable to articulate his outrage as she kept pumping his shaft. Moreover, his drugged body seemed to want to go along with it, for it was suggesting that he lie back and enjoy it. 

Several things contributed to his present state-- his tired mind, the fear of getting zapped with the obedience disc, the view of his own impressive manhood in blue, her surprisingly strong and ice-resistant grip, and the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid since before he ruined Thor’s coronation ceremony.

“So, all of you is covered in ridges, I find them fascinating. They’re different than the other Jotuns’ markings,” she exclaimed, reaching lower to cup his sack. Loki nearly jumped off the table as she did so. “Even the scrotum has them. Wow! And it’s  _ so  _ heavy!” She grasped him more firmly, and that prompted his body to respond with a thrust. She bit her lip, watching him closely. “You must be releasing a  _ lot  _ of sperm.”

“If you don’t… stop… I’ll be doing just that,” he warned,  trying to cover her hand with his to halt her movements but finding he lacked the willpower for such an action, his head still swimming with the effects of the drugs and the confusion of this weird and uncomfortable place. The sensation of sexual pleasure, at least, was a familiar comfort, despite the circumstances.

She frowned. “Of course, I want you to release your sperm! Why do you think I’m doing this? I need to collect samples.”

“You didn’t need to touch me for the samples!” he protested, though half-heartedly.

“I… I suppose you’re right,” she admitted, biting her lip again and watching him with wide eyes.

Despite her open admission, she didn’t stop pumping his cock, and soon, he found himself giving in to her sensual touch. He was actively thrusting into her hands now, eyes fluttering close.

“I shouldn’t still be blue,” he growled, mostly to himself as he lay back on his elbows, breathing heavily. “This has never happened before.”

“I think the disc triggered some kind of response in you,” she said, her voice sounding huskier now. “Making you blue like a true Jotun. You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, even more so as a Jotun, I think.”

Norns, the praise made him weak… pulling him more readily towards his release.

As the waves of pleasure rose through his body, he opened his eyes slightly and watched her with an unfocused gaze.

“What’s your name, little wench?” he sighed, jerking into her hands. 

After all, propriety demanded he at least learn the name of his tormentor… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Loki's in a very difficult (and arousing) situation. And there's more to come (literally).  
Do share with us your thoughts on this crazy story so far. <3


End file.
